Jamie Bennett
by sido4727
Summary: My first series of one shots. Jack heads back to Burgess to visit his old, literally, friend Jamie Bennett.
1. Jack

**JACK**

Jack was flying around as usual, bringing snow days, joy, and fun to the children of the world. "Hey, Wind, take me home!" The Spring Sun shone brightly on his hair, making it glisten like fallen snow. He laughed, happy to be alone for a bit to go see his friends.

Years had passed since Pitch's attack, and it wasn't his last. Jamie had grown old, and had given his son, Jack, the belief of the Guardians. Now, Jack Bennett had his own kids, twins Heidi and Cole. The entire Bennett family had a special place in Jack's heart, and he smiled at the thought of the twins and their snowball fights.

As he arrived, Jack decided to see his first believer again. He flew over and landed on top of Jamie's home. It had been a while since he had been there last, but he felt something odd about the house. Cautiously, he stepped inside. It was empty. No furniture, no people, dust all over the room, and it was freezing.

"Jamie?" Jack called out. No reply. Jack began running through the house, searching every room. "Jamie? JAMIE?" He paused as he got to the back porch. Snow dusted the ground, not a mark in it.

Jack took off from the porch, searching for his friend. He explored Jamie's normal hangouts, the local coffee shop, the grocery store, and the library. That was where Jamie told the kids stories about Jack and his friends. No luck. He tried Jack's house; Jamie was still nowhere to be seen.

While he was there, the Winter Guardian noticed something different about the family: they looked saddened. The twins weren't playing. Their mom was staring blankly into the roaring fire. Their father looked like a shell of his former self. Jack frowned, concerned, but left the house to continue his search.

Finally, he decided to search the outskirts of Burgess. A while later, he found an older woman standing in an odd field of stones. Jack flew over to her, noticing she was crying. She limply held a bouquet of flowers in her shaky hands, holding them close to her heart. Obviously she had lost someone close to her, and was mourning her loved one.

The elderly woman looked familiar, with her big eyes and blonde hair that was turning white. Jack puzzled for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen her. "Hello?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. She didn't appear to hear him, and if she did she just kept sobbing. Gradually, her sobs became sniffs, and her tears dried. Finally, she stopped, and stared blankly at the head marker.

A few moments later, she kneeled down and put the flowers down in front of the stone, supporting herself with her hands on either side of it. The woman sighed, shutting her eyes, still trying to pull herself together. Finally, she stood up, slowly turned away, and quietly walked to the lone car in the parking lot.

Confused, Jack stared after her, then he glanced at the rock. He took a step forward, reading the engraved words. The Guardian of Fun jumped back in shock. "No, NO!" He spun around and flew away from the sight, reeling from the words carved into stone:

"I'LL NEVER STOP BELIEVING, EVEN WHEN THE CLOUDS BLOCK OUT THE SUN. I'LL MISS YOU, JACK, BRING JOY AND FUN TO MY GRANDCHILDREN. JAMIE BENNETT."

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?**


	2. Baby Tooth

**BABY TOOTH**

Baby Tooth was making her usual rounds collecting teeth. As usual, she flew out the window of a child's room, a little molar in her tiny hands. As she flew higher, she looked up at the Moon. It was a crisp, clear, spring night, and the bright light of the Moon lit up the otherwise dark town. It was comforting, and she let herself fly more into the open than protocol usually allowed.

The Moonlight made her wings sparkle, as well as the surrounding snow. The area was beautiful. Baby Tooth decided to get a better look at the town, it would only take a few minutes. She flew into the sky, looking to the Moon for guidance as the wind slowly picked up. Suddenly she stopped. Something was wrong.

Unsure, Baby Tooth turned back towards the tiny city she was just in. She immediately noticed the obvious: snow. Snow was all over the buildings, trees, and cars, not like the other towns she had visited.

It had been a mild winter, so snow wasn't expected, nor was it in the other towns. That was odd. She frowned, puzzling for a few moments before quickly figured out why the snow was here: Jack Frost.

Baby Tooth looked back at the Moon, then moved her attention back to the town. She knew Jack's usual routes, and knew that he hadn't been to this one in a long time. Even if he did visit, it wasn't for long, especially now that he was a Guardian.

From her view above the town, she saw a lone figure in what looked to be a field of stones near the edge. Recognizing the distinctive white hair of the figure, she flew down to him. It took a few moments, but when she arrived she paused her greeting, sensing the sad aura of her friend.

Jack Frost wasn't his usual, happy self. Now he looked more depressed than Baby Tooth was comfortable with, his eyes red and cheeks covered with frozen tears. He pulled his hood up and over his head, letting out a sigh.

Baby Tooth hovered, noticing multiple rocks similar to the one Jack was sitting before in the field. But the one Jack was staring at different; it wasn't worn with the weather. She looked at Jack again, frowning with concern when she saw the face that was usually full of laughter was now full of sadness and depression.

Baby Tooth was hurt by the look on his face, so she put the tooth down and snuggled up to Jack's neck. He was cold, but she could tell he needed someone to comfort him. "What?" Jack's voice was confused, he hadn't seen her fly up. He took her out of his hood and looked at her in his hand.

"Oh, hi Baby Tooth. What are you doing here?" She squeaked in reply, saying that she had been working nearby. "Oh." Jack went silent again, looking down. Tears were falling down his face. Baby Tooth frowned and turned to the stone that Jack had been observing.

Fortunately, in her years of working she had learned to read a little bit. She read the engraved words, gasping when she read the name: JAMIE BENNETT. She looked back at Jack. "Yeah, Jamie's…" He didn't finish it, and didn't need to.

"You should go." Baby Tooth looked up at Jack, surprised. He needed someone with him, now. Why would she leave? He noticed the tooth she had placed in the snow and grabbed it. He handed the molar to her.

"You and I have to get back to work. Now go, Tooth, I'll see you later." He stood up, the sudden movement almost knocking her out of his hand. She stared at his sad face, squeaking in protest, not wanting to leave him.

"Baby Tooth I'm fine! Now," he slowly brought her up to his face, "Tooth will be missing you, so go and head back to the Tooth Palace. If I need you I'll come and get you, alright?"

Although she didn't believe him, she nodded in obedience. The Guardian of Fun put her down on the headstone and kicked his staff into his hands. Turning around, he said, "See you later, Baby Tooth." Baby Tooth watched him take off, flying to who knows where until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she stared up at the Moon.

_Please help him, Man in Moon. Please keep him from getting too angry, and bring the fun and joyous side of him back._

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?****  
**


	3. Sandy

**SANDY**

The crisp wind blew the golden dream sand around a smiling golden figure. Sandman, better known as Sandy to his fellow Guardians, was doing his nightly job: bringing good dreams to children. Brontosauruses, dolphins, unicorns, and the other joys of children's dreams surrounded the little man as he made them one by one.

He loved his job, despite the neverending work. It made him happy knowing that he was keeping kids safe. Being the Guardian of Dreams, he protected children in their sleep, keeping Pitch away from them. He wanted the kids to be joyful, and he knew that joy was what he was bringing. For hundreds of years he had been doing this, and he planned to for many more.

The Sandman glanced up at his friend Moon and waved. The Moon stared back at him, silently letting him know he was watching. Sandy turned away, knowing his quiet ways. They were a lot alike in this sense, being able to say a lot with no words. As a result, the pair were very close, and somehow were able to communicate no matter what.

Suddenly, he jumped. A snowflake had landed on his sandy nose. He frowned, looking into the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the stars twinkled at him from above. A sandy question mark appeared just above the Guardian of Dreams' head, but then a knowing smile came across the loveable face. A sandy hooked staff soon appeared: Jack Frost.

Sandy turned around, searching for the signature blue sweatshirt. He saw it a ways away, moving as fast as it could go. The Guardian of Dreams made a large hand out of his dream sand, but the force of the wind that Jack was using blew it away. Sandy frowned, staring after the Guardian of Fun, wondering what had happened. Usually Jack would stop by and say hello if they saw each other. Unless something bad had happened.

Sandy turned around, looking for the spot Jack had just left. The town of Burgess was silent, the light of the moon illuminating the buildings. Eventually he saw a graveyard that was covered in snow, except for one streak of grass leading to a headstone. Curious, he flew down, following the streak of green until he was able to read the engraved words.

Sandy's shock showed as he read the name written in rock: JAMIE BENNETT. The look changed to sadness as he realized why Jack hadn't seen him. He remembered everything that had happened with Jamie, especially the "bedroom incident" where he had accidentally knocked everyone to sleep except for himself and Jack. Now, all of that was gone.

Sandy stared at the name once again, and read the words engraved above it. "I'LL NEVER STOP BELIEVING, EVEN WHEN THE CLOUDS BLOCK OUT THE SUN. I'LL MISS YOU, JACK, BRING JOY AND FUN TO MY GRANDCHILDREN."

Sandy frowned, thinking. He had to do something for Jamie to say goodbye. An idea came to him, and he excitedly began to bounce around like a ball. He looked up at the Moon, waiting for his approval. A slight wind blew past him, giving the Guardian Moon's approval. He smiled at the Man in the Moon, then turned to do his job and duty to Jack's first believer.

Two kids were asleep in their room. They were twins Heidi and Cole, the children of Jack Bennett and grandchildren of Jamie Bennett. Heidi whimpered as she rolled over in her bed, fighting off one of Pitch's nightmares. All of a sudden, golden sand floated above her head, and a smile came across the young girl's face. The sand moved to her brother, and in the room itself a scene spread across the open space. A flying teenager with a hooked staff and a little boy on a sled flew across the room, dancing into the children's dreams and memories.

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?**


	4. Tooth

**TOOTH**

"Look how he flossed!" Tooth exclaimed while she was inspecting the first tooth of an Idaho boy. Miniature fairies were flying all about the gold, green, and purple Tooth Palace, taking directions to get the new teeth and deliver gifts. To one who didn't visit regularly, it seemed like chaos, but to Tooth and her fairies it was controlled. Controlled chaos.

The constant flapping of wings was only consumed when Tooth exclaimed in joy when a nice tooth appeared. That happened infrequently, and still made some of the fairies jump. With amazing speed, the Guardian of Memories quickly flew from fairy to fairy, telling them where to go. Happily, each one took their orders and flew off into the sky, the Moon shining over them.

After a while, Tooth flew upon Baby Tooth, who was usually the happiest worker. She loved her job, and was always excited to return with a good tooth. And she was very close to Jack Frost, who had added much joy to her already happy demeanor. But now when Tooth looked at her fairy, Jack's friend looked more depressed than ever.

"Baby Tooth, what's wrong?" Tooth looked at the fairy in confusion, it wasn't like her to be acting this way. Baby Tooth squeaked her reply, her face getting sadder and sadder. "What? J-Jamie's…" Tooth looked down at the ground, slowly folding her arms around herself self-consciously. Baby Tooth squeaked again, making Tooth look up. "And Jack's gone?" Baby Tooth nodded in reply. Tooth paused as the leader inside her took control, "Baby Tooth, take over! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tooth's wings slowed down as she lowered herself over Jamie's grave. She held a little golden box in her hands with a smiling face on the side, Jamie's smiling face. The cold night air sent a shiver down Tooth;'s spine but she wasn't ready to leave. She sighed, her body drooping with grief. "Jamie, I," she sighed again, "Baby Tooth told me about, about you. I, I wish I could've brought you these before you left us." She looked down at the box. "I hope you can enjoy these now."

The Tooth Fairy put her hand on the diamond-shaped design of the box. It opened, shimmering in the moonlight. Tooth watched as the glow increased and began to dim, tears forming in her eyes. Those tears fell into the melting snow as she remembered everything that had happened when Jamie was a kid. There was the sledding accident, Sandy's death, Jack making Jamie believe again, the fight with Pitch, all to when Jamie's grandchildren were born.

Tooth straightened herself up as the last glow of the box went away. Thousands of children had died, as Jamie had, she couldn't let this one destroy her. Tooth looked from the box to the gravestone. Silently, she put down the box by the head marker, and put her hand on the stone. She stared at the engraved words, turned, and quietly left the site, just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?**


	5. North

**NORTH**

A red and black model airplane flew through a tiny room, causing a big man to send out his booming laughter. The man was about 6'6", with bright blue eyes, a long, white beard, a big belly, and tattoos on both arms that said "naughty" on one and "nice" on the other. He grinned as he followed the plane with his eyes, squealing as the plane moved to circle the room.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, smashing the plane into tiny pieces. A giant yeti stood on the other side of the door, and when it saw what it had done it gasped. The old man gasped, then growled. "How many times have I told you to knock?" his Russian accent making it seem like the room was shaking as he roared. The yeti grunted. "What? A snow storm?"

"Why are you always under boot?" North, better known as Santa Claus, asked the elves as he walked into the nearby room. The globe of lights at the center of the room, consumed most of it. Now it was updated, and showed where it was day, night, and the locations of major storms were. At that moment, a bunch of white clouds stuck out near the top of the globe, showing a blizzard.

North frowned. "Have you checked the weather patterns?" The nearest yeti grunted. "It's not normal? Hmm…" The Guardian of Wonder stroked his beard in thought. "Could it be-" "North!" Tooth flew in through the window. "Tooth! What is the matter?" Tooth flew down to him, then looked up at the globe, and gasped.

"Oh no! Baby Tooth was worried about Jack taking it so badly," Tooth said. "What? What happened?" North was confused. Tooth looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Jamie." North's eyes opened wide. "Oh no." He looked back at the storm, realizing that it was Jack making the ferocious weather. "North, you have to talk to him," Tooth said, giving him a pleading look. "Do not worry, I will help him," North replied, staring at the billowing clouds.

After a few hours, the storm had begun to die down, so North sent Phil the Yeti after Jack. "Tell him to come here. I need to talk to him. If need be, put him in sack."" North handed Phil a sack before he turned to the other yetis, "Is the sleigh ready?" Tooth had left soon after giving him the news, and North had the big masses of fur preparing his main form of transportation.

Meanwhile, Santa had been looking for and repairing a special gift. Eventually, he picked up a little red sled, but it wasn't just any old sled. It had dents and scratches on it, many of them from freak sledding accidents involving a certain Guardian. North smiled at the happy thoughts, then turned away from the globe, jumped into the sleigh, and took off.

North pulled the sleigh down into a dark graveyard. The Moon shone brightly, and there wasn't a breath of wind in the air. The reindeer snorted, pawing the ground, wanting to get moving. "Hush!" North ordered them, and turned into the field. He noticed the streak of grass leading to a headstone, and new immediately whose it was.

North stepped forward, sitting down next to the head marker, noticing the little golden box that had held Jamie's memories. He placed the sled next to him, moving his right hand atop the stone. The usually jolly man read the engraved words, sadness sweeping over his eyes. North sighed, "You know, you brought much joy to all of the Guardians, especially Jack Frost. You were his first believer."

North paused, grabbing the sled. "I remember when your mom threw this out, you were not a happy boy. Your actions almost put you on Naughty List," he chuckled, then sobered. "Kids never wonder where their old toys go, well, they come to me. I fixed this, just for you."

North leaned the sled against the stone and stood up. "Jamie Bennett, you were a very good boy, thank you for believing." He patted the stone and walked back towards his sleigh, knowing exactly what to say to the depressed Guardian of Fun.

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?**


	6. Bunny

**BUNNY**

As it was the final week before Easter, the Warren was busy with activity. Eggs were moving down dirt paths, being painted, dipped, marked, and put into piles. A giant 6'1" rabbit was running through the sea of eggs, miraculously not touching a single one. The boomerangs and his Australian accent gave him away as Bunnymund, A.K.A. the Easter Bunny.

Bunny paused as the eggs split into their own lines, gently helping the stragglers along. He smiled, this would be the second year in a row that Easter would run smoothly, finally. Minor Pitch attacks and that bloody show pony Jack Frost had always interfered. That was not going to happen this year, Bunny was sure of it, just as long as he could stay on track.

"Bunny!" The Russian voice made everything jump. "Oh no," Bunny muttered, then turned to see North walking through one of the tunnels. As long ago requested, North had left the reindeer back at the Pole, since their clumsy hooves kept destroying eggs. As the big man came closer, Bunny stood up, saying, "This better be good, North. I've got seven days 'till Easter and this will be my second good year in a row with no interference. I don't want to ruin this record."

A hole appeared in the ground near a graveyard, two big ears popping out, twitching. The Easter Bunny hopped out of the tunnel, eggs in his giant paws. He looked around and saw a streak of green appearing in the snow. The rising sun made the snow glisten, blinding the rabbit as he hopped towards the grave. "Bloody snow, why did Jack have to control snow? Why not heat?" Bunny cursed under his breath, then stopped as he approached the stone.

Bunny paused, reading the engraving, then put down the eggs he was carrying. He noticed the little golden box from Tooth and the sled from North. He squatted down, his ears drooping with sadness. "You know, Jack Frost and I have never had the best relationship. Uh," he paused, not sure what to say. "but when Jack made you believe in me, I, I realized that he wasn't the selfish brat he used to be. Jamie, you, I…" Once again, he was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you left us, but I will promise you this: Pitch will never get near your family, especially your little ankle biters. And he won't touch your sister, either. She and I have a special history, together, and I always promised myself she wouldn't get hurt. I-"

Bunny stopped, his ears and nose twitching. Snow crunched behind him, and he turned to see an old woman standing behind him. She was dressed for the chilly weather, with earmuffs and gloves that held flowers, but Bunnymund didn't notice that. The big green eyes and white-streaked blonde hair of the lady was familiar.

"Bunny?" The Easter Bunny raised himself up, the tiny older woman scurrying towards him. She wrapped he arms around him in a hug. A little surprised, Bunny leaned back. "Sophie, I'm sorry for your loss," he said, finally returning the hug. After a moment, he let go, showing his tough side again. "But I've got to get back to the Warren. Those eggs need me."

He smiled at Jamie's sister. "Here," he said, pulling out the boomerangs from their holder on his back. "keep these as a gift from me. Happy Easter." Bunny ran off to the edge of the field and stopped, twisting around to look back at Sophie again. He tapped his foot, waved, and jumped into the tunnel, a flower appearing where he once was.

Sophie watched as the Easter Bunny disappeared, holding the boomerangs and flowers in her hands. "Bye, bye, Bunny!" she whispered, sad to see her old friend go. She stared at the pieces of wood, struggling to hold them and the bouquet at the same time. She knelt down and put the flowers by the grave before pausing.

She looked at both of the weapons, thinking. She looked back at her brother's name in the grave stone, and decided what to do. As the wind picked up, Sophie Bennett put one of the boomerangs down next to the flowers, golden box, sled, and eggs the others had left, saying her final goodbyes to her big brother.

* * *

**Hey all, please review!**

**Which one was your favorite?**


	7. Pitch

**PITCH**

Pitch watched as the storm died down on the globe, a smile spreading across his face. Jack Frost's newest fear had come true: Jamie Bennett was dead. Jack was alone, or at least, he felt alone. Now it was time for his plan to begin.

The Nightmares behind him whinnied, wanting to move. "Quiet!" Pitch ordered, "We're not leaving, not just yet. We need to make sure that the Guardians are distracted before we can attack. We need to get Jack Frost." Pitch watched as the storm completely disappeared. He knew the little brat would leave after Santa tried to calm him down. He would leave then.

The Boogeyman turned to his army of horses, Nightmares made out of his black sand. He looked at one of them. "You go watch, and come to me as soon as it looks like Jack Frost is going to leave." The horse dipped its head and left, neighing as it ran off. Pitch turned to the others, "The rest of you will wait here, while I go pay a visit to an old friend."

Pitch stood in the moonlight, looking at the grave. "Awe, such a sad little sight. Your dreams, hopes, memories, all in one place." He laughed, his confidence rising. He had seen all the Guardians come and say goodbye, all except for one. "Only one person hasn't said goodbye." He wrapped up all the gifts, the box of memories, the sled, Easter eggs, flowers, and boomerang, in his black sand, covering them until they couldn't be seen.

Just then, he heard a whinny in the sky. He looked up, seeing one of his Nightmares in front of the Moon. As it flew down to him, Pitch said, "Well, old friend, this is what you get when you make a bratty teenager a Guardian." The horse landed next to the tall, dark man, and he climbed on its back. He glanced at the gravestone, reading the words out loud:

"I'LL NEVER STOP BELIEVING, EVEN WHEN THE CLOUDS BLOCK OUT THE SUN. I'LL MISS YOU, JACK, BRING JOY AND FUN TO MY GRANDCHILDREN. JAMIE BENNETT. Oh, if _only _he could now, Jamie, if _only_ he could."

* * *

**Hey all, please review! Which one was your favorite? I know they were sad, but hey, someone needs to write these stories. Thanks for reading these, guys, I might do a longer story later. See ya! :)**


End file.
